pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Andy/Frenchie Deep
Sig of Sorrow :D Life Guardian 02:00, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :5x spamming with constant Urals, kanaxai goes down in like 20-30s ^^. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 02:22, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't you use "We shall return (to kick your ass bitches) !" iso Death pact (uber roxor pgm) signet ? [[User:Hair Fetish Man|'Hair' Fetish Man]] 12:33, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah we do, I just copy-pasta'd the old one from my other page :P thanks for pointing that out. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 13:24, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sig of Sorrow is definitely sexy. Lolspamming in fowwwww. Life Guardian 18:31, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Oooooh, manly war is back ! Just one question though on the mesmer : epidemic is for YMLAD when DF is not reloaded ? [[User:Hair Fetish Man|'Hair' Fetish Man]] 10:23, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Oh a waiting room, hate that.Recall on bip is surely useless because you have already 6 guys that can go on pads(2 tank - mesmer - Permassin - Monk - Bip), I think that you can change the bip's second profesion to be better. And on permassin you can take Finish him instead of Cry of pain because it's better to use Finish him on scorpion to avoid the immune of the aspect.[[User:Medinar|'Medinar']] 13:23, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::The idea is that Monk shouldn't have to stand on pads, I think. I've never quite worked out why Scorpion Aspect doesn't die sometimes, I always thought it might have been to do with Kanaxai having high natural health regen, so Scorp not being enough to kill. If you use ymlad, empathy and cop around the same time then it will die, it will also die if someone else comes in range - pretty random stuff. - AthrunFeya - 14:13, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::As we use necros for spike, only the 2 monks + porogon require BiP, so running a build like N/D with extra regen is kinda useless as you're only bipping 3 people. The old N/P build is also kinda useless, since all useful paragon skills are already in the team. I can't think of anything else particularly useful, so it is left as N/A. Recall is nice as depletion can be pretty messy if a monk is stuck behind the gate, should meld fail. As Athrun said, due to a big natural regen (or some other reason, perhaps to prevent soloing) you need to hit with 2 packets of damage at almost exactly the same time (if soloing), which can be tricky with FH. Using cop means once the aspect is on low hp, it will just degenerate to death. We are also developing tactics that do not require the sin to solo an aspect so, it doesn't really matter either way. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 16:47, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, missed a comment. I think both are used on every spike, for extra strong snarezzz Matt <3. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 16:49, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah scorpion's aspect is weird sometimes. I play YMLAD and FH. It works pretty well. And you can use FH on mobs as CoP is ineffective without a mesmer hex. There are so many ways to play this team, it's really depending on everyone's tastes. And I love manlywar, gonna try it someday :) [[User:Hair Fetish Man|'Hair' Fetish Man]] 16:53, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Deep with us more Mattyfu <3. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 21:26, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You know where to find me <333 [[User:Hair Fetish Man|'Hair' Fetish Man]] 00:27, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Deep record without meee QQ. I'm curious, what's the secret of the Mo/N build ? [[User:Hair Fetish Man|'Hair' Fetish Man]] 13:43, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :QQ I was gonna invite you but that alliance poro was already on mumble so was invited first. Mo/N is just normal build with necrosis for extra dommages :P funfun. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 18:30, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I hate you. Ironboot[[User Talk:PVX-Ironboot|'×']] 18:48, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Finally got 11, eh? Took you long enough. Life Guardian 21:15, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not as long as it took you to get 11min in fow :P. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 13:40, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Not true :p. You had the deep record waaay before i even got into fow. It only took us a few weeks of actually trying for a record to get 11 :p Life Guardian 19:30, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::we did think less than 12 was impossible for like 90% of that time. - AthrunFeya - 20:25, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, once we got 12min we mainly did doa. Only recently did we even have a team capable of under 15. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 23:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Strong DF with mighty Hammer There are 4 PvE skills : Ural, AoS, Hammer and YMLAD :) Could you also mention attributes ? Because I saw it with 12 in water somewhere ... [[User:Hair Fetish Man|'Hair' Fetish Man]] 13:06, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing that out. I'm not sure which to drop for GDW. (tbh I don't think its that useful) [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 16:22, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I've dropped Ural for energy glyph. But I haven't tested it yet. [[User:Hair Fetish Man|'Hair' Fetish Man]] 17:22, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :::or go without DF <3 if ur brave, and where is UG usefull again? ^¨. also what should we replace the SF with? ;p Babes1 02:20, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::dont trip spammer :p - AthrunFeya - 02:22, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think we should take a 100b warrior (with don't trip/sy if possible). Can help spikes, and at bridges can tank an oni group, while one normal tank takes another oni group and the other one gets sappings. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 00:50, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think everyone who does deep is jizzing their pants at all the tactics buffs. Life Guardian 00:51, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::ye, tanks suddenly have a shiteload of adrenaline that we could use. - AthrunFeya - 03:54, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::100b looks good, its not that those oni hit for more then 2damage anyways,im only not sure if the 100b will ever trigger tbh, with 5ss necros.Babes1 12:02, February 21, 2010 (UTC) This Is more or less what you were running when I joined deep with Lau. Iz nais. Running past all the Onis is so fun. Oh and Ebon Escape rawks because it makes it easier for monks to catch up and get out of body blocks. :3 --Iggy 's other account 12:11, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :they shouldnt really need to heal on the last stretch anyway. slapping seed of life on someone at best - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 15:32, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah ebon helps them catch up, still not sure why they ever need to but still.... [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 17:02, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I wished I had taken Ebon Escape with me actually. Being crippled/body blocked by Onis sucks. I guess frenchies have as much Deeping skillz as I do (red: none). >: --Iggy 's other account 17:53, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Usually it's best to just let them die and then res. Frenchies are actually pretty good at deep :P in comparison to other nations. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy''']] 18:07, May 13, 2010 (UTC)